


Hurts So Good

by sarcasmlexicon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Borderline non con guys, Crying, Erens a little perv, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi and OC bang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So if you're sensitive to these situations, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, slight - Freeform, this is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmlexicon/pseuds/sarcasmlexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't like to be disrespected. And he's going to show Lisa and Eren exactly how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty, or to not be shitty? That is the question we ask ourselves today children.

"Your all dissmissed you little shits."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and started speed walking towards the door when I heard, "Not you, Lisa. Or you Eren."

God, no. Please no.

All the other cadets rushed past, I kept my back turned towards the voice calling me. A bead of sweat formed at the top of my hairline and ran down the side of my face. I side glanced next to my right and saw Eren with the same expression as myself, making me shudder just the tiniest bit. Alright. If the titan shifter is scared, it is completely rational for me to be as well.

After the last cadet left, door closed behind him, only then did I slowly turn to face Levi. His steel grey eyes peirced into my own, effectively rendering me speechless. Levi's hands were cupped together, body ridged and formal sitting in his chair at his desk.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Eren finally facing in Levi's direction. At that, Levi's stare clamped onto his, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was going to say. The silence was thick until Levi's sharp voice cut through it.

"You've both made the same mistake on our patrol outside the wall today. Do you know what mistake I'm talking about?" Eren and I cocked our heads to the side and gave eachother questioning looks. Nothing.

I turned back to Levi and gasped at how close he was now. No longer sitting down at his desk, but standing directly in front of me. His hard eyes stared up into me and I flustered, cheeks heated. "What wo-o-ould that be si-i-r?" I stuttered stupidly.

For the first time ever, I saw Levi smile. Actually smile. There was a preditory gleam in his eyes and I visibly shivered at the way he seemed to know exactly how he effected me.

"Your mind doesn't seem to be as sharp as your tongue was when you and the brat here decided to talk back to your corporal." I furrowed my brow and swiveled my head towards Eren for an explanation, when halfway doing so I remembered.

My eyes widened at the memory as I slowly turned back to face my corporal. It was a small slip in formality when Levi had barked out a questionable order and I had used his real name instead of his official one when asking an explanation for this command. As did Eren when agreeing with my opinion about a different solution for a problem I could no longer remember with Levi's eyes staring at me so intensely.

It was a small slip. It really was. But I should have known better than to believe that I'd go by without consequence. I let out a tiny sigh and looked at the ground shamefully, "I'm sorry, Corporal." It seemed that wasnt the answer he wanted. He walked foward until I was backed agaisnt the wall, startling me enough to look into the menacing expression dwelling on his usually calm face.

He grabbed the collar of my coat, sneering into my face,"Oh now you back down so easily? Now that everyone will not be able to witness your insolence?" His breath hits my mouth and I swallow at the close proximity of my leader. He snaps his head to the side then, looking over Eren briefly before grabbing the hair at the base of his neck and using the leverage to drag us both to his desk. Levi shoves at Eren's chest until his beck is pressed against the desk and then throws me down on top of him so that I have my back facing Levi. With Eren sprawled against the wood, Levi's fingers trail down tauntingly slow from my shoulders all the way to my hands, which he grabs and places on each side of Eren's head. "You wanted to humiliate me," Levi's warm breath hits the shell of my ear and I struggle not to gasp in his hold, "I guess the only punishment appropriate would be is to return the favor. Don't you think Lisa?"

Hovering over a pair of blue- green eyes, wide with shock, I felt it. The large bulge pressing into my ass.

I let the gasp trapped in my throat go as I tried to remove myself from the grip on my hands when it only tightened, paired with a rough thrust that pushed me into Eren. A whimper escaped my lips and the same reaction was mirrored in front of me. It seems that Levi was not the only one with a hard on. I started to panic, my body squirming against the corpral and Eren in unison due to our position which cause both men to groan quietly.

I weighed my options and could already feel the submissive side of me starting to lose her resolve. Being like _this_  left me feeling completely vulnerable, _naked_ and at mercy to Levi's wishes. And I hated to admit that he always could make me feel this way regardless of the situation with those sharp eyes alone. I'd lost this fight before it even began.

Voice firm with the authority he used on a daily basis he growls, "You leave your hands where I placed them or I'll spank you. Not a single _twitch_." I panted into Eren's open mouth and nodded my head in agreement.

Levi's fingers shoot straight to the straps of my gear, removing and unbuckling as I gazed into Eren's beautiful eyes. They seemed clouded, pupils blown, filled with... lust. We stared at eachother and I felt more aware of the hard on pressed into my pelvic bone. Experimentally, I lightly ground my hips into his own and watched his eyes flutter while biting his lip. Having interrupted the process of Levi removing the straps with my antics, he pinched the inside of thigh roughly in warning. I moaned low in my throat, clit throbbing needily against Eren's hardness, and having lost myself to the carnal demands of my body.

I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening, it felt more like some fucked up erotic fantasy than anything that could ever happen in reality. This isn't real, I told myself. Even though I could feel Levi's blunt nails scraping down the sides of my hips and thighs to remove my pants. Even though I could feel Eren's cock straining agaisnt his pants and pressing against my now completely exposed lower half.

Quickly snapping out my thoughts, the tips of two fingers were rubbing against my entrance. "Oh God," I tensed and bowed my head against the boys beneath me. Foreheads brushing together, Eren curiously pecked me on the lips and before I could react, Levi roughly shoved the digits into me.

"Ahhh!" I breathily moaned into Eren's neck, hiding my face. Somwhere between a few finger thrusts and muttered profanity I curled my fingers agaisnt the smooth wood of the desk, hands sliding up.

I yelped in shock as a heavy slap landed on my naked ass, pushing me forward with the force of it. Fingers still moving inside of me, Levi smacked my ass again, so hard it had me scrambling to my original postion; palms down, saddled by Erens head. "What did I say brat?"

Even though I had already moved back Levi smacked my ass once more, surley leaving angry red hand prints behind. I hissed sharply and moaned again when two fingers became three, stretching, preparing. _Preparing_.

The weight of what was about to happen hit me, knocking the breath out my lungs. Before I could even regain it back, the blunt head of Levi's cock was pushing into me. Eren probably noticed what was happening by the pained moans ripping their way out my throat and started kissing along the column of my throat and jaw, partially distracting from the sharp pain opening me up.

Sweet as the gesture was, nothing really could have dulled the sensation of the long and thick intrusion filling me so completely- I could hardly _breathe_. Levi grunted above me in approval, both of his hands gripping my hips with bruising force, "Very tight."

Snapping his hips back, Levi hadn't waited a minute to start driving into me harshly. My whole body moved with the power of his thrusts, also leaving Eren a moaning mess from the friction of my pelvic bone grinding against his erection.

I could feel every ridge and vein gliding into me smoothly, retreating, then entering. Over and over. I abandoned my position once again and sobbed into Erens neck, using both hands to clutch the hair at the base of his skull. I didn't want Levi to ever stop. The pain pleasure was just to addicting, too sinfully _good_.

"Levi, please-  Oh God, please," I moaned, sounding broken already.

"What are you crying for brat? I'm giving it to you aren't I?" With that, Levi abruptly stopped the motion of his hips and stilled inside me. "Or maybe I should make you beg."

He was buried inside of me so deep, I didn't know where I began and ended. He ground his hips into me and I sobbed more, legs squirming. Tears were sliding down my face and dripping into Eren's skin. Levi weaves his fingers through my hair and forces my head back so that Eren can see my sweaty, tear stained face.

My cheeks burn at my slutty behavior, Eren of course having heard and witnessed it all. His hot breath fanned against my face and I mewled. "Let me hear it. Beg."

I didn't even think twice. "Levi, please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard. I want you hurt me Levi. Ruin me, please." Every word slipped out my mouth with sick desperation and I couldn't bring it within myself to care anymore.

Eren watched with shock and fascination, tears hitting his lips as I pathetically tried to rut against Levi in attepmt to get some kind of friction. After what felt like much too long, Levi's fingers made there way to my throat and applied pressure to the sides of my neck. He gave what seemed an exprimental push of his hips and groaned when I arched my back, chocked gasps of pleasure trying to escape through Levi's hold.

"You little masochist. You want me to hurt you, make you cry? That's what you'll get. Tell Eren you want it."

I curled my toes, fingers scratching at the desk while he softly pushed inside me at a pace that was _maddening_. I was so fustrated I would have screamed if not for his hand blocking most of my air.

I looked down into those complex blue- green eyes. "Eren." He was watching me in disbelief and hunger all at the same time and I couldn't breath, I was so overwhelmed by the intensity of those eyes. He focused on my face. "Yes?" He whispered, almost as if he was scared of what I was about to say.

"I want Levi to fuck me so hard you cum from just watching. I want him to fuck me roughly against your body, leaving you covered in both our juices. I want him to _hurt_ me, Eren. And I want you to watch."

That seemed to have satisfied Levi enough to start roughly pounding into me, hand wrapped tightly around my throat as my vision began to blur. I bit my lip til crimson liquid ran down and hit Eren on the corner of his mouth. Sounds of chocked bliss left my mouth and mixed to the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin on a groaning desk.

"Fuck- ahh- ahh mmmmm," I mewled. Eren seemed to have been nearing the edge of ecstasy by the time I'd been nearing my own, as his groans sounded off loudly in my ear. Levi huffed, sadly removing his hand from neck and pushed my head down into the crook of Eren's, holding me there. I can only feel white hot pleasure building painfully tight, coiling and expanding until it finally explodes, twitching, milking Levi while I hold on for dear life onto Eren's cadet jacket. Loud sobs escaping my mouth, I spasm around Levi and on top of Eren for what feels like forever until I'm completely boneless.

Eren's sticky mess was plastered to the lower half of my t-shirt while Levi's was slowly sliding out of me, along with his dick.

There was nothing but silence for a long time before Levi lifted me by my upper arms and layed my body next to Eren's. He grabbed my panties and slipped them on over my legs carfully, as if I would break even though he had just giving me some of the most brutal treatment I've ever had. I almost laughed.

He put his forearms under my thighs and lifted me until they were fully on, doing the same with my pants- gear straps and all. Throughout all of this, I barley move a muscle and just watch his hands working below me in silence. Beside me Eren also watches the interaction, memorized. After all clothing is on including his own, he opens the door and peeks his head out.

Coming back to my side, door still open, he reaches out his hands. I look him im the eyes for the first time before all this had started and saw... guilt. Almost. And maybe a bit of smugness.

Instead of refusing like one part of me was screaming to do, I opted for only one of his hands and reached for Eren's with the other. We all walked, me limping, silently to my dorm room, hand in hand in the empty hallway. When we reached our destination, Levi opened the door for me and stood there until I threw myself in bed.

Beside him, Eren waits with a tired, happy expression. The last I could hear was the squeak of the door closing and Eren muttering, "I told you she would like it." And a quiet, "Shut up", in response before drifting off into a coma like sleep dirty, fully clothed, and satisfied as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Review pretty please with a sparkle covered Levi on top?


End file.
